Flashes of Silver and White
by purple-tigerlily
Summary: It is the first night of demon mating season and Inuyasha is unaware that two unlikely suiters, one being a full-blooded demon and the other being a human, have been watching him all day. Yaoi warning! Grayshipping?


Warning: This is rated M because of description of cussing, rape, mild blood drinking, and boy-on-boy (Yaoi) actions. If you don't like then **DON'T READ!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: It is the first night of demon mating season and Inuyasha is unaware that two unlikely suiters, one being a full-blooded demon and the other being a human, have been watching him all day. Which one of them will win Inuyasha's affections and the right to mate with the stubborn, hot-headed half-demon? And why is Sesshomaru called himself King Fluffy?

Persona: Set in Inuyasha's point of view.

Read, enjoy and be nice! This is my first story. ^_^

* * *

_**Flashes of Silver and White**_

I could not believe what was going on. He came out of nowhere and now he's did this to me. Damn him, damn demon mating season, and damn my fucking weakness. If only he wasn't so fucking sexy, hot, and talented with those devilish hands of his.

"Hey Inuyasha"

Damn it, even his voice is bringing shivers to my spine. I want to hate him, have to hate him, but how can I now that I love him with all my mind, body, and soul. He's like that ramen-stuff and the dried salty potatoes that Kagome always brings; I can never get enough.

***********_**Seven Hours Ago**_***********

"Inuyasha, you jerk!" Kagome yelled before stamping away in a huff.

"Inuyasha, do you always have to inflame Kagome's rage?" Miroku asked

"She started it" I growled, peeling myself from the crater that Kagome created from sitting me so many time in a row.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is leaving because of you"

"Let her! I don't care anymore. She can just go back to that dumb world of hers and stay!"

"That's not wise, Inuyasha...."

"Whatever!" I snapped before walking off towards the woods. I needed time to myself to get my thoughts straight. I didn't feel like myself.

"Inuyasha?! Where are you going?" Sango asked, as I passed her coming back from bathing in a nearby hot spring.

"I need to clear my head"

"But it getting late and today is the start of demon mating season. It's dangerous for you to be out"

"I'm not interested in any of the perverts out there and if one tries anything, I'll rip all there limbs off starting with the shortest one" I smirked at the thought of a low level demon at my mercy because they tried to get freaky with me.

I took off in a sprint before Sango could say anything else. I wanted to get up in the trees, it was the only place that I truly felt at peace. That's why I liked sleeping in them.

I jumped up into the branches and traveled from tree to tree for awhile. The air was crisp and smelled pleasant for the fact that demons would start rutting after sunset. I hated mating season because it made every demon 10 times stupider and 4 times as cocky.

I jumped into a huge cherry blossom tree that over hung a small lake. I jumped high into the branches and found one that was appealing to me. I sat down and lend my back onto the truck of the tree. The sun had already set and the full moon was brightly showing its presents in the night sky.

"If only every night was like this" I snorted in myself.

"Why would you want every night to be mating season, Inuyasha?" a cold icy voice, that could only belong to one person, whispered in my ear.

"Sesshomaru?!" I growled jumping away from him, onto the branch below him, "What do you want?"

"I believe I asked you a question first. You are entitled to answer my question before I answer yours...Now, I will say it again. Why would you want every night to be mating season? This Sesshomaru wants to know"

"I was referring to the fact that there is a full moon out tonight, not the fact that it's the start of demon mating season"

"So, a filthy half breed, like yourself, is aware that it **is** mating season"

"Yes, I know its mating season! FUCK OFF!" I growled, wanting to get back to the peace of being alone in the tree.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had me by the throat, pinned to the tree, an evil smirk was planted on his ugly mug. I struggled to free myself, but it was useless and futile. Sesshomaru was just too strong and kept a tight hold on me.

"Inuyasha, do you want to know why this Sesshomaru is out here, on the first day of mating season?"

I shook in fear as I realize what Sesshomaru was planning to do with me. My brain was screaming at me to run, get away from him as fast as I could. I tried fruitlessly to free myself from my brother's grip. I knew that it wouldn't do me any good, but then again I did a lot of things that didn't do anyone any good.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru chuckled as he got closer to me, "You'll be screaming my name and asking to be my mate by the end of the night"

I closed my eyes and trembled in fear as I felt Sesshomaru's knee brush my crouch. I didn't want my first time to be with him. Anyone, but Sesshomaru. _Someone help me please _my mind cried out as I felt Sesshomaru nip my neck hard.

"Hey Princess! Want to play a game with me" a beautifully smooth, sinister voice said.

I could sense evil in the air now, but something wasn't right. I could smell a human approaching us too. I couldn't make heads or tails of this. I could sense evil and I could smell a human, but how could a human survive being around something **that** evil without being possessed. It was a puzzle that was giving me a headache.

"Do you have a death wish, human?" Sesshomaru asked.

I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at the ground below us. I wanted to see who it was that saved me, but I was still pinned to the tree by the throat. I must have moved more then Sesshomaru liked, because I felt his grip on my windpipe tighten even more.

"No, but that sounds like fun. I like games that involve the promise of death. Care to play a shadow game with me?" the stranger said. I didn't see, but I had the feeling that he was smirking.

"Very well... I will grant you your final wish" Sesshomaru said, as he jumped down with his hand gripping firmly around my throat, practically chocking the very life from my body.

I finally got a good look at the human. He was of a decent hight and very lean with a nice tone of muscle peeking out from under his extremely torn white and blue striped shirt. His shockingly long wild white hair framed his flawless white face and his brown doe eyes had hints of red in them and seemed to hold years of experience and confidence. He had long slender leg that where hugged by a strange part of black pants that left nothing to the imagination. He smiled evilly, revealing what looked like fangs.

"We will finish what we started after I squash this insect, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said coldly and then dug his claws into my skin.

My vision began to blur as Sesshomaru tossed me to the ground. My body was numb and wouldn't listen to what my brain was trying to tell it. Sesshomaru had poisoned me, so I couldn't get away from him.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru" I growled, holding my bleeding neck.

"What is your name, human? I want to know, so I can carve it into your corpse" Sesshomaru said, drawing Tokijin.

"Its Bakura" I heard him say just before my world went black.

_**No! Please let Bakura be okay. Sesshomaru, you asshole, if you hurt him, I'll skin you alive and let the low level demon feast on your rotting corpse. Oh, Kami! Don't let Bakura die.**_

My mind cried out as all my senses couldn't figure out which way with up or down. Time seemed to slow to crawl, seconds felt like months and hours felt like decades.

"Hey! Wake up, Inuyasha" a voice cut through the dark fog of my mind. I opened my eyes, only to close them again. My eye sight was still fuzzy, it was a slight side effect of Sesshomaru's poison.

"Who...?" I couldn't complete the sentence. I was still pretty weak.

"The name is Bakura, Inuyasha. You passed out before I could see if that prick injured you badly"

"What...?"

"Oh, Sesshomaru! He lost the shadow game, so he's playing a penalty game in the shadow realm with my pets," Bakura chuckled, "Don't worry, they won't hurt him....much"

"Thanks...."

"Don't about it, my beautiful silver angel" I shivered at the possessiveness in his voice.

"Let go" I said as I realized that he was holding me very close to his body.

"Make me" he growled, moving my body closer to his. He began running his hands inside my haori. He teased my sides and played with my nipples.

"Please stop, Bakura"

"Why? You're enjoying it. I can see and feel it. You like my touch" he purred in my ear.

"Stop" I cried, feeling his other hand go down my hakama. I can't deny that it did feel good. The more Bakura touched me the hotter I felt.

"See! You're already getting hard down here" he smirked, taking hold of my heated member.

"Not there! Don't...touch... me there" I said in between gasps, shocked as he began to work my hot flesh at a frustratingly slow pace.

"I can give you mind-blowing pleasure and all you have to do is surrender control to me. Don't fight and don't think, Inuyasha, just feel what I can give you" he cooed, sliding off my haori and hakama.

I opened my eyes, I saw how beautiful he looked and his scent was deliciously breath-taking. His lips were so plump and red; I couldn't resist as I bent forward and kissed Bakura. He tasted unbelievable, like chocolate mixed with potato chips and something else that I couldn't describe. I was going to deepen the kiss, but Bakura beat me to it. I open my mouth wider, letting Bakura explore to his heart's content. I didn't mind that playfully devilish tongue of him being in my mouth. He even tried to entice my tongue to play with his, before catch mine with him teeth and sucking on it gently.

"Do you surrender, Inuyasha?" he asked, after breaking our passionate kiss.

"No, I don't want to mate" I whimpered, blushing at how pathetic I sounded.

"You're a terrible liar. I bet you want me to take you as hard and as fast as I can" I felt myself get insanely hard at his words. How could this be, I thought, I just met him.

"Stop thinking, my beautiful puppy, and just feel what your body is screaming. Your body want pleasure that I'm trying to give it. Surrender to me, Inuyasha" Bakura whispered the last sentence as he grounded his clothed member into my exposed one. He felt just as hard as I did.

"Please" I whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, Inuyasha"

"Please, take me. I surrender" I said, as my hands fiddled to undo him pants, desperation thickly laced in my voice.

"That's a good boy" Bakura chuckled, smacking my hands away before ripping off his shirt and pant in one fluid beautiful movement.

I marveled as his now exposed body, word couldn't describe that god-like physic. My mouth watered at the sight of his enormous member that was pressed close to my smaller, but still impressive, member.

"You like it? Well, don't worry. It will soon be deep inside you"

I shivered in anticipation as Bakura put me on all fours. I whined a little as he teased my entrance with his erection. I wanted him inside me and I wanted him there now.

"Please, Bakura! I need you"

"Tell me! What do you want, Inuyasha? What should I do to you?"

"Fuck me, Bakura! Fuck me hard and fast! Fuck me like a bitch in heat!"

"As you wish, Inuyasha, I'll fuck your brains out...and I won't hold back!"

I howled in pain, as he entered me hard and fast, without any preparation. I cried and screamed as I felt like I was been torn in half from the inside out. He didn't give me time to adjust to his size, instead setting a hard fast pace. I could feel blood running down my legs from the hard penetration.

"You have such a lovely voice when you're in pain" he whispered into my ear before biting down on it.

"Bakura..." I panted, as the pain slowly turned to pleasure.

"That's right, Inuyasha. Say it; no scream it to the world. Let them know who's your mate" Bakura said, reaching around and stroking my member in time with his thrusts.

"Bakura...I'm going....to..."

"Scream my name then...it will make me come too"

"BAKURA" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I came all over Bakura's hand. I collapsed onto the soft ground beneath us.

"INUYASHA" Bakura grunted after a few more thrusts. I felt something hot come inside of me, coating my insides, marking me as Bakura's mate.

"...kura" I whispered, as I felt him lean over my body. He licked the junction between my shoulder and neck before biting down hard. I let out a silent scream as he lapped up the blood from the wound.

"I hope you're not tried because I'm just warming up" Bakura laughed, as he rotated me onto my side. I couldn't believe that he was still rock hard after just coming a few minutes ago.

"...Bakura... I'm too exhausted"

"That's all right. You can just lay there and I'll do all the work" he said, lifting my one leg over his shoulder.

Before I could object, Bakura started pounding into me again. My body reacted immediately, sending shivers of pleasure up my shine. I started panting, moaning, and calling out Bakura's name. I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening again. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Bakura...please.... I'm..." I couldn't speak as he grabbed my throbbing member and pumped it fast and hard.

"I know....me too" he panted, before releasing inside me.

"BAKURA" I screamed, coming just after he did. Bakura fell on top of me, I smiled and kissed his cheek as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mine" Bakura growled, nipping at my neck.

"Yours" I gasped, feeling his hands running lazy circles on my chest. It felt so good to have him touch me with those hands of his.

"Let's sleep, Inuyasha" I could smell that he was tried, so I happily agreed.

***********_**Present Time**_***********

I signed as I looked over to my white haired mate. I still couldn't believe it as the memories of last night replayed over and over in my head. They were like flashes of silver and white behind my eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha"

"Yeah, Bakura?"

"Are you going to get pregnant after this demon mating season is over?"

"I might...I am a half-demon after all. I do remember Sesshomaru telling me about the possibility of bearing pup of my own when I was little. I never took him seriously about it until now" I smiled at the thought of having Bakura's pups.

"Oh! I forgot about Sesshomaru" he said and snapped his fingers.

I heard a sudden loud crash above us and looked up. I was shocked to see a naked, bruised, and battered Sesshomaru hanging from a branch about three feet up the tree. It was a funny sight to see and hear, as Sesshomaru was blabbing non-sense and wearing an extremely goofy smile on his face. Sesshomaru smiling was extremely rare, seeing as he prefered the "Mr. Stone-Cold-Ice-Prince" attitude.

"Wow! Now I see four Inuyasha's and four Bakura's. It must be my lucky day. Come and give King Fluffy a great big hug" Sesshomaru chirped happily.

"Don't worry. The illusion will dissipate in about one hour and he won't remember what happened yesterday" Bakura smirked evilly.

"How did you do that?...Can you make it last long?"

"My spirit can control shadow magic and creatures from a place call the 'Shadow Realm'. I can also sent anyone I want to the 'Shadow Realm' for any length of time....I can't control the side effects"

"To bad...It would be fun if my friends could see him like this"

Bakura chuckled and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. It was deliciously sweet, salty, and sour; all of the great beautiful flavors that I loved and craved. The kiss was as addictive as the ramen that Kagome would give me time after time. I surrender to him ever though my brain was screaming at me to get away.

* * *

Inuyasha: Why did I have to be the uke? And why did you make Bakura the seme?

purple-tigerlily: Because Inuyasha...You make an adorable uke. Plus, Bakura wouldn't agree to be the uke.

Bakura: I'm too much of a control freak. Besides, you liked it. (smiles evilly)

Inuyasha: I did not! You raped me, you pervert!

Bakura: I did not! You asked for it (pinches Inuyasha's butt)

Inuyasha: Why you! (blushes deeply)

Bakura: So adorable.... (grabs Inuyasha and kisses him on the lips)

purple-tigerlily: WAIT! Let me get my camera! (runs to find camera)

Thank you for reading! Please review and check out my other stories!


End file.
